Battle Royale: Series 6
by MothFriend
Summary: A small group of 49 British students find themselves trapped in a horrifying game of life and death to be broadcast throughout the nation.
1. Chapter 1

Lauren's hazel eyes slowly begun to open to the dark world around her while she yawned deeply. She stretched her arms high into the air while she rested back into her chair to relax, the chair was soft and comfortable, and it made a good place for Lauren to sit back and finally relax. After that horrible day at school, Lauren really felt like she needed it, she begun to settle down and close her eyes to take another relaxing nap, however her relaxation suddenly ended as her eyes shut open as she finally started to take in her surroundings.

Girl #1, Lauren Dye had found herself to be in a crowded, dark and claustrophobic bus. Now this...this definitely isn't right. Lauren felt a frown form on her face as she begun to take a look around the place. She begun to twiddle her thumbs nervously as her eyes slowly darted around.

The bus seemed run-down and completely devoid of any color or decorations, the only visible color Lauren could see was the color of her own school clothes and the dark blue curtains that hid the windows from Lauren's sight. Curiously, Lauren opened the curtains, hoping to see something nice outside but only to find that the road was as bleak and as murky as the bus. The foreboding road was consumed by fog, so much that not even the moon's light could shine though into the blank bus. The sight of the dark road sent a dark chill up Lauren's spine, then suddenly Lauren felt another dark chill, this time on her neck. Lauren timidly lifted her pale hands to her neck, and felt a cold metallic collar that wrapped it's self all around her neck. The collar was arctic and left Lauren with an intense choking feeling around her neck.

Lauren nervously and gently tugged at the collar as her heart begun to beat rapidly in her chest. The collar was all it took to bring Lauren to the reality of what was happening, she was in the program. The Battle Royale. She was going to die.

Lauren nervously begun to remember previous series of the program. Honestly, it didn't have much of a creative name, but it always made for great Saturday night telly. Lauren remembered, that she always loved to go home with her mates and binge watch the show on Netflix. The show itself was simple, 30 to 50 students from a Secondary School or College were chosen to fight to the death in front of the whole nation, if there were no kills in 12 hours, all the collars would explode, killing all the students instantly. Lauren bloody loved the show, with the 5th season being her favorite. For the 5th season, a special ed school called Baycroft was chosen, Lauren thought it was because news and media had a right fuss about representation in the series. At first Lauren was concerned, and thought that it would've been boring, but it ended up being the best season yet! Lauren found it to be completely hilarious to see mentally challenged, wheel-chair bound and outright insane students run around killing each other. In the end, a young wheel-chair bound girl with tourettes won, she did this by manipulating one of the mentally challenged kids into killing the others, with her to simply shoot him in the head to win. Even though she was an evil bitch, the way she shouted "Fuck" every forty seconds just made the whole thing so hard to take seriously.

Lauren looked straight down in shame while still holding her chest in fear. "This is Karma, isn't it?" she thought. Lauren felt tears begin to form in her eyes and drip down her pale cheek, ruining her mascara. She knew she was going to die in this game, she knew she was weak compared to most people in class, she knew she had no fighting chance, and it terrified her. "What is being dead like?" She asked herself.

Suddenly, Lauren heard the ear piercing sound of trumpets and drums ring into her head from above. When she looked straight up in response to the loud noise she found speakers that were encoded into the ceiling. The noise was so loud that it begun to even hurt Lauren's fragile ears, in response to the pain, she quickly put her fingers into her ears. It wasn't long until the music begun to slowly fade out into silent darkness. Leaving behind the sound of confused children whom recently awoke. Lauren timidly took her fingers out of her ears, and witnessed Boy #6 Micheal Gee. The short and weak boy violently tugged at the silver collar on his neck while screeching in terror while tears begun to swell up in his blue eyes. His breathing was set at a fast pace, with his widened eyes and terrified face not doing any justice to the terror he felt. Lauren couldn't help but stare on worriedly, she wanted to say something to at least calm him down, but she couldn't find the words.

Suddenly, the sound of a cough was heard from the speakers, at so loud a volume it made most people on the bus jump. The bus quietly remain quiet as the voice prepared to speak.

Transcript of The Program launch night

*Applause is heard as a presented dressed in black suit and trousers enters the stage. The presenter has medium sized brown hair and is smiling*

Presenter: One town, forty eight students, and a whole world of pain!

*Introduction to the program plays*  
Presenter: Hello and welcome to the return of the program!

*Applause quickly increases in volume*

*Presenter laughs*  
Presenter: It's finally back, now this year The Program have been searching across the country for the perfect victims. Now this time, we have selected a nice little school down in a nice little town called Fareshire. The parents have been notified, the teachers and traitors killed and now soon the students will be ready for a night of death! Now, tonight we've done something a bit different than usual, instead of, you know, a boring old island. We've decided to have the game in a grand mall and village! Shall we have a look?  
*Audience starts screaming "yes"*

Presenter: Alright then.

*The panning of the camera changes to the outside of a mall*  
Presenter: Well, this is the outside of the mall in the middle of the map in D-5! It's very pretty isn't it. The bus is going to park right outside here where we let the students run free! Inside the mall, which is HUGE! It takes up 6 zones from C-5 to E-2 there are so many shops! Phone shops, food shops loadsa shops! Outside of this there are loads of parks and little shops and a few houses and a museum! Now, we know where they will die. But who are the students?

*Camera pans to CCTV of the inside of a bus. Many children are seen inside, they appear to be incredibly frightened*

Presenter: Now, why don't we have a little talk to the students, and introduce them to this years rules.

*The presenter coughs into her microphone, the students in the CCTV footage look up and immediately give her voice attention*

Presenter: Welcome to The Program, Tutor 11MU and 11EBT!

*A few screams are heard inside of the bus*  
Presenter: Pay very close attention to these instructions please. Okay? Okay! Right, all of you will be parked outside of the mall in area D-5, once you arrive, which shouldn't be until too long, you will all leave, one by one in one minute intervals.

All of you will get one randomly selected weapon, with random food and water. Every 24 hours there will be new danger zones. You all must kill each other until only one of you remain. Every 6 hours I will give an announcement of the deaths. If there aren't any deaths in 12 hours, then all of your collars will explode. If you try to escape, or if you go into a forbidden danger zone then your collar will detonate.

Now, that should be about it! Does anyone have any questions?

*The students are all speechless and are too shocked to be able to speak. The bus has also appeared to stop moving*

Presenter: Okay! Now the game will start in 5!

*The audience and presenter both countdown eagerly*

Presenter + Audience: 4! 3! 2! 1!

Presenter: Girl #1, Lauren Dye!

Lauren's eyes widened as she heard her name be called. "Already!?" She thought in her head, completely unprepared for the game. Nervously, Lauren slowly got up from her seat while whimpering, she looked around at all her classmates, every one of them speechless and scared for their files. Lauren desperately wanted to wake up from this horrible, horrible nightmare.

Lauren slowly made her way down the bus, everyone's eyes were fixated on her. Lauren leaned on the seats for support, the terror in her mind controlled her and made her shake violently. Her eyes were a fountain of tears that could drown the world in minute. "I don't want to die" Thought Lauren as she approached the front.

Once Lauren got to the front of the bus, the door slowly opened, Cold air made its way inside the once warm bus. Lauren timidly took a step outside, she looked at her surroundings, the ground was covered with a thick sheet of snow and the air filled with a misty fog. Lauren's teeth chattered at the cold atmosphere, her blazer, t-shirt, tie and skirt was not enough to protect her from the harsh cold.

Suddenly, a figure that towered over her forced a bag into her fragile hands, Lauren stepped back nervously with the bag with a small scream. The bag was colored green and was of a heavy weight. Lauren looked up at the figure to see a man with pale white skin and dirty brown hair, wearing heavy armor with a camo design and texture. The man had a monotone face and eyes that stared into Lauren's soul. Lauren quickly looked away and looked at the huge building ahead, she saw a huge shopping center with white walls and a blue logo on the front. The girl hastily ran to it without thought, hoping to find shelter and warmth.


	2. Student Roster Series 6

Student roster

Male

Turner

Inglejew

Grant

Giles

West

Gee

Small

Waltz

Westcombe

Cree

Ryan

Hayward

Marshal

Hart

Timpson

Bartlet

Searl

Costa

Carting

Whitehouse

Weaver

Landy

John

Female

Dye

Lyons

-Anne July

Gee

May

Pace

Smith

Price

Grattan

Rathbone

Flanagan

Holloway

Foster

Bell

Williams

Louise

Coleman

House

Pine

Taylor

Kenney

Salt

Parker

Halo

Beaker

Beaker


	3. Hour 0

Hour 0 Minute 1 49 remaining

Lauren thanked God that she finally got blessed shelter from the cold. The shopping centre was lit up the bright fluorescent lighting, the light was enough to blind Laurens eyes as she had been used to the dark outside. The walls were aligned with various shops and in the middle a huge escalator towered high above to a new section in the shop. The top part of the shopping centre had glass fences on the edge of the top floors. The air was warm and heated was was filled with smells of various foods and products.

Lauren couldn't help but smile at the peaceful surroundings which reminded her of shopping trips with her mates, but it was rather eerie how such a usually crowded and noisy place was as silent as a mouse however it wasn't long before her mind wandered back to more important things, such as safety.

Lauren knew she hadn't have much time to think, she only had a minute to run and hide before more students were released into the game. Lauren instantly raced up the escalator and into the closest shop. She ran faster than she ever did in her life. The inside of the shop was aligned with yellow and white tiles on the bottom half of the wall with a ivory wallpaper on the top half. The air was filled a strong hint of vinegar and salt. The black and white checkerboard floor was stained with yellow oil and left behind chips. Lauren quickly rushed over the pale white counter. She hid behind it, hoping that it would be a sufficient hiding spot away from people that might be playing the game.

However once Lauren found her chosen hiding place she begun to think of her own mortality, and her eventual death and end. She was fully aware of the fact that she was the weakest person in the program, and it scared her.

And she cried. to the point of her needing to catch her breath, coughing like she just inhaled a cloud of smoke. Her fear consumed the back of her mind and her thoughts streamed around like a disease. Lauren was so scared she started to sweat heavily and she was ready to break down, the world around was her pressing her buttons and making her heart and mind race.

She gazed down at her shaking hands, **why did this have to happen?** She thought. **None of this is fair.**

Hour 0 Minute 6

Girl #2, Skye Lyons stared down at the bottom floor from the top of the high balcony. Her tears dripped down onto the low floor as if like rain, she felt her heart beat at an alarming pace inside of her chest, it felt like a giant beating drum. Pain was ambient at every angle. Her red hair was in a complete mess and her blue eyes were completely bloodshot from all the tears that she'd been releasing on the bus. Not to mention that her throat was completely dry and was desperate for a drop of water.

Skye loved to fantasise about being in the program, she always imagined it blissfully in her head. Killing every person around her, it was her way of releasing stress and her angers to the world. With every single person she met doing nothing but cause pain to her, Skye relished in the idea of being able to shoot everyone of them down, and maybe even torture them. It always made her smile, and it made her grin like a psychopath.

She liked to fantasise about her life after winning, she'd be a celebrity, everyone would love her. People would stop being mean to her and maybe her parents would stop arguing and just be proud of her. She'd be rich! She'd help her family live and survive, she'd be her parents saving grace! She wouldn't have to worry about things anymore...

But unfortunately, things never really are as good as they seem on TV...

She stared back to her bag beside her on the floor. This whole thing was a huge, evil and terrifying joke that gone way out of hand. Her weapon? A pear, she even got a bloody instruction manual for it, an instruction manual for a pear!

Despite her situation, Skye couldn't help but laugh a bit at the pear, the instruction manual was admittedly quite humourous. But deep down she knew the implications of this, she had no way to protect herself. No gun, no knife, no nothing. Being a girl of small stature and muscle she knew her physical strength would never be enough to pull her through this. Her soul was like a hanging rope. Fear was more present than she was, and time seemingly warped like plastic over a flame. All she knew, in this moment, with everything placed on her shoulders… was fear, pain, a total lack of inner peace and joy. Death was an iceberg in the sea and she knew that she couldn't steer away.

Instead of waiting for her death to come, a death that could be agony, a death that could be horrible. She decided to simply take matters into her own hands, and make things quick and painless. She looked back to the balcony. Back to her escape from the torment of the program.

She closed her eyes and took a moment to think about her friends. Alex, the lovable racist. James, the tall guy with a wicked sense of humour. Lilly Anne whom was destructive but sensitive, Lizzie would she loved and adored and last but not least Ryan, a strong man with a soft heart. All five of them helped her through the toughest days of her life, the days her parents would argue, the days her mother would cry, the days her Father got violent. Skye's friends were the only thing keeping her alive and were the only thing stopping her sanity from crashing.

And this program was going to take them away from her.

"God save us all" Prayed Skye as she thought about her friends and their mortality as she walked closer to the escape from this hell.

She lifted one leg up over the glass fence that separated herself from the edge of the balcony, the other seemed 10 times harder but she struggled through it. Once over the fence, She stared down, she'd always been afraid of heights. It's something her friends would always go on and on about. Her friends were like that, they liked to tease her. Her reaction to them always depended on her mood.

Skye couldn't help but feel nervous as she looked down to the floor, Skye felt her body shake in fear. Skye knew this was a bit insane, and that it might hurt a little, but it wouldn't be as bad as being tortured or raped, both things being common occurrences in the program, and Skye didn't plan on the second one happening again in her life.

"Will this hurt?" "What will my friends think?" "What's it like to die?"

These thoughts raced through Skyes nonstop as she took one final step, the last step she'd ever take.

Her body tumbled forward and she fell down to the floor. Skye felt warm air against her face as she fell, final thoughts of her precious friends quickly flashed through her mind. Alex, Lilly, Lizzie, Ryan and the others. She hoped that at the very least they would find a way to survive...

Suddenly, a huge crack echoed through the shopping centre. Skye's life ended quickly, with her body inanimate on the ground. With almost every bone broken and her small fingers bent back while blood seeped out of her small mouth and nose, staining the white tiled floor and her white shirt a bright red. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her final tear escaped from her dry, dead eyes. Her last thought was:"It's over. Thank god."

 **Girl #2 Skye Lyons Dead**

Hour 0 minute 24

Girl #11 Rachel Flanagan couldn't believe what was happening. Of all the things that could've happened in her life, Rachel never expected to be forced into the real life edition of the hunger games. She leaned back onto the wall behind her and idly stared up to ceiling while being deep in thought, she closed her eyes which were beginning to be invaded by tears.

Despite all the pain of the program, Rachel was at least grateful for the weapon given to her, she had been given a magnum revolver, Rachel hoped that she wouldn't have to use it, but if she'd last there'd be no choice in the matter. "It's kill or be killed Rachel" She reminded herself, while staring at the bag on her side. Then another thought popped into her head, "What if I have to use it on my friends?"

Rachel felt a huge shock throughout her body when she thought this. She'd already saw Skye's corpse the second she entered the mall. When she saw it, she just wanted to collapse to the floor and cry, but she simply didn't have time. It was either sit there, cry and be a sitting duck, or run and deal with it later. Rachel quite clearly chose the latter. Rachel didn't want anyone to die. She didn't want her self to die. She didn't want to kill anyone either. All of this was just awful from the get go.

At first she thought the bus was the worst, the entire place was crowded and claustrophobic, it was so dark that it was plain impossible to see a single thing and the bus stank terribly. Everyone just wouldn't stop screaming and the endless noise made her want to disappear. It didn't help that she had to sit next to Tyler of all people.

Rachel was glad to get off that awful bus, but still, despite its flaws it was much better than this. It's better than hiding in a phone shop and waiting to be picked off by some psycho. It's so much better than seeing one of your friends lifeless with broken bones on the ground, Rachel's pale face became dimmed by a huge frown, she felt her leg began to shudder nervously. She began to pull on her long dark red hair in annoyance of the situation.

Rachel was raised to be happy and optimistic, no matter what. But things like this were real challenges for her. No matter how optimistic Rachel tried to be, she knew deep down inside that there would be no happy ending, even if she won and survived, life would never ever be the same. All of her friends would dead and gone.

Rachel was almost on the verge of tears, with a single tear just about the escape, until an amazing idea popped in her head. Despite everything, A huge smile lit her up face. Rachel excitedly reached into her dark blue blazer pocket and took out her Apple smartphone which was decorated with pink stickers.

"Thank you so fucking much Steve Jobs! You're a fucking great mate!" Exclaimed Rachel in a strong scottish accent. She squeaked loudly with glee and she did a little dance on the floor with her arms and legs.

She instantly began to dial a number straight from her memory while grinning and laughing like a schoolgirl. Nervousness filled Rachel up when she finished dialing. She bit her lip anxiously while staring down at the bright phone screen. The wait felt like hours, days even, and Rachel felt like her soul was about to drop into darkness, she desperately hoped that her call would be picked up.

However, a wave of disappointment rushed over her as the phone gave a message informing Rachel that the call failed. There was no signal, and no way for Rachel to say her final words to her beloved family. Her soul was completely crushed like fragile glass that has just been dropped.

But Rachel wouldn't let herself be defeated, she was raised to be happy, and happy she shall be. Rachel once again dialed the number hastily with another confident grin on her face, she refused to give up and wouldn't accept defeat.


End file.
